Making a Coocoo's Nest
by samiam13
Summary: Well I landed myself in the coocoo's nest and until then...there's nothing wrong with making friends with the locals right? Not like he's gonna catch crazy or fall in love with a celestial being that lives in a fellow inmates head...too bad that's exactly what happened.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Supernatural or their characters and rightly belong to their respected owners.

Making a Coocoo's Nest

Chapter 1

Dean stares at the bed, his dad would backhand him for leaving it like that instead of the military style he was taught, but it's been a nest of blankets for a week.

Besides, I'm ditching this joint anyways, so fuck it.

He peeks his head into the hallway and takes a deep breath before tiptoeing out, firmly closing the door behind him. A couple of nurses glance over at him, but he keeps his gaze away from them.

No need to start shit and ruin his chance of escaping this hell hole with freaking-boring-ass-white walls and stupid ass pictures of goldfish.

They are trying to make the place look happy, Dean figures, but really? The guy with delusions and shit probably thinks that fucking goldfish is gonna eat him; so cookies for them when he shits in his pants.

Huh, guess I can say bye to those... Bye fugly goldfish that look they would eat me if I was high.

As he goes to the furthest left door, he realizes this is the first time meeting him, but he should be able to buy my story. It's not like any other guy in my shoes wouldn't also loose it for a week.

Confidently Dean walks into the room, despite the fact he looks like he hasn't showered/eaten/slept for at least a week. He believes his chances are actually pretty good since he went through the trouble to steal gel and a clean shirt from a crazy dude next door to him.

The room itself was chaotic yet organized. There were bright colors around the room. The floor did have a clear area that one was able to walk through. There were Disney characters all around the room, and bobble heads on top of the book shelves. The therapist had a lot of big jars of candy that were tempting to anyone with a slight sweet-tooth on the edge of his desk….which surprisingly was the cleanest thing in the room.

But ….What's with the colors? Are they trying to create the next Ray Charles?! Did Disney shit in here as well? I kinda want to get a candy, but good guys like Dumbledore laced his candy, what are the chances that this guy (who isn't fucking Dumbledore) wouldn't do it?

Taking a deep breathe, Dean clasped his hands as he settled in his over glorified bean bag. He kept his pulse nice and even, knowing he only has one shot to make this as convincing as possible. They will be able to catch his bullshit if he gets too nervous.

Dean measures the man before him and knew this might not be as easy as he was planning it to be. This bastard has a smug face that he already wanted to punch but considering that will just get him a nice cozy white jacket he'd rather not. The smug ass is just sucking on a lollypop and waves him to start without even looking at him.

He clears his throat and starts off softly, while looking the doctor straight in the eye. "People forget that she was my mom too….I had a reason to go after that fucking bastard even if my dad hadn't dragged me into it."

With a light scoff he continued, " Hell with the training I received, there was no way I wasn't going after that yellow eyed bitch."

The doctor let out his lollypop out with a loud "pop" and opened a huge file on the desk before drawling, "Says here your father was a bounty hunter, started after your mom was killed by a man-on-the-run who broke into your home and set it on fire at age five, which you saved your little brother from. After that, your father trained you to be his back up and eventual partner, mostly leaving your younger brother out of it until his teenage years. Then your father was killed. Where did that leave you Dean?"

Dean's eyes flashed and muscles tighten. It pissed him off that the bitch in front of him could say these things so casually about his fucking life but he refused to let down his gaze. "It fucking sucked, but me and Sammy kept going. We kept saving people by getting bounties off the street and then we finally caught him. I even got to kill the son of a bitch after he held my brother hostage with a knife. God knows I would have anyways but fate gave me a legal out to shoot him right between the eyes."

The doctor rolled his eyes and twirled the lollypop between his fingertips. "Yes, yes, nice shot, no need to brag. But you still haven't answered my question. As far as we both know, your brother took off into witness protection with the intention of going to college and earning his white fence and two point five kids."

Narrowing his eyes as he stared Dean down he continued, "You on the other hand OD'ed on pain killers and landed yourself in this joy hole! You, whose been an aspiring hero since age five? And then refuse therapy, medication, food, hell….showers, until yesterday? And all of a sudden you request to talk to me to be released….While I understand that losing your father a month ago, killing the man you trained your whole life for, and several days later losing your brother two weeks ago was overwhelming…shit I understand you going comatose for a week….but I can't release you from here without good reason fully knowing what you did to be talking to me in the first place."

The doctor stuck the lollypop back into his mouth, swirled in his revolving chair stopping only after he took out his lollypop with another loud "pop."

"So, where does this leave you Dean?"

Show time.

"I needed this time to grieve over my family and the life that I am forced to leave behind. I'm going to go home back to my Uncle Bobby's garage and see where to take my life from there."

'Hell yeah I got this shit in the bag. There's no way they can deny I did what any other poor bastard would have done.'

"Okay, let's pretend I just said yes that you are frrreeeee to go…. just one last question and your free to go to where ever your little heart desires. What's the first thing you're gonna do when you get out?"

Dean almost burst laughing, seriously? "Pfft, nothing! Just grab a motel room, a cheap beer, and fall asleep." Which is true….maybe saying sleep is pushing it but hey that's pretty much the plan!

The doctor closes his eyes, starts turning red and went dead silent.

'Not a good sign….Aww shit….so much about nailing it.'

"Mr. Winchester, I refuse to send one of my patients out to their death so I suggest you march back to your room and actually start giving a crap about your life for once. You are free to show yourself out and next time you come here don't waste my time with lies, when you feel like coming clean maybe you can start on the road to recovery and escape our lovely coocoo's nest here."

Dean roughly stood up straight, kicked the bean bag out of his way and grabbed the door handle to the point his knuckles turned white from his gripe, "Fuck you and fuck this place and you can't keep me in here for fucking forever!" and stormed out leaving a slammed door in his wake.

"SLAM! Booyah that's a wrap for that session! Crowely you can stop being a creepy ass on the other side of the glass and come on in you know." The doctor commented as his wiped his glasses while he sorted the file back into the shelf.

A short good looking man in a slick business suit walks out of what seemed to be a bookcase and in a lightly accented voice questioned. "I just have one….inquiry…..How in the hell did you know that man was still suicidal? Even I would've accepted his story considering his situation and hell I'd be lying if I said I could win at poker against him."

With a light scoff and a crunch to the last of his lollypop, Gabriel laughed, "Of course he was still suicidal. Every man in here wants food, sex, good shampoo, hell taco bell as their first things out of here….and what did he want? Nothing but sleep….what he's been doing for a week. A man with nothing to live for is a man ready to die…..fuck if I let some kid who actually has a long list of witnesses who hold this boy as a hero from saving their asses, die in some motel, drunk off his ass at age 23."

Gabriel let out a long sigh and perched his elbow on his desk before letting his head sink like a sack of potatoes on his wrist. "Besides, the kid's brother isn't gone forever like he thinks. The kid's seventeen and just went through the shit Dean did, but unlike Dean, he knows that there's more out there. The kid just needs some space…too bad the selfish little bastard didn't tell his brother that before taking off….Dean just needs to realize he can have a dream too now that his mission is over."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Supernatural or their characters and rightly belong to their respected owners.

Making a Coocoo's Nest

Chapter 2

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean snarled and cursed to himself as he clinched his hands into fists, threating the nearest wall with that fulgy goldfish painting.

"Boy don't you dare do what you're thinking!" Said a nurse with an angry motherish tone. Dean turned to look at the nurse, his fists slide back to his side. The tag said the nurse's name was Missouri. She gave him a warning look and with a huff the nurse went back to typing.

Fuck! I'm stuck in this loony bin until when exactly? And I have to deal with shitty nurses that have the nerve to act like they're my mother?

He draged a hand through his hair and start walking back to his room, the two nurses didn't even bother to hide their staring this time. Dean just shot them a glare and they went back to "filing" papers.

Vultures, the lot of them.

Dean continued to storm back to his room, muttering increasing as the stares continued to drill into him. Once he reached the room he threw the door open and slammed the door shut once he entered. He stomped to the bed and flopped face down on it.

Maybe a plan will come to me in the morning, cuz there's no way in hell I'm staying here.

He turned over slowly, squeezing his eyes slowly, his back once again to the mattress. The longer he stayed on the mattress, the more depressing his thoughts turned.

Fuck, it took me getting myself into a loony bin to deserve a mattress this nice. I can only remember those crummy ass ones from all those hotels but…..those had Sammy, and without Sammy….fuck.

Eventually the thoughts blurred together. He drifted off into slumber without realizing it. The sleep was blessedly an empty one, there was no nightmares that night. No reminders of his mother's death or that of his dad's death. He didn't dream of Sam having a knife at his throat or what would have happened if Dean acted too late.

He didn't dream of Sam leaving him.

"Hey Rapunzel, let down your golden hair, yadda yadda yadda. But seriously, get up and out of bed already." Dean jerked awake by an annoyed, shrilly voice and his shoulders being roughly shoved.

"Huh, what's goin on" Dean slurred out, sleep clinged to him, refusing to let him wake up fully. "Who's Rapunzel?"

"You are dumbass! I'm only gonna tell you how to break out once so get your ass up."

He shot up at that. "You're serious?" As he finally came to, he realized it was the night nurse bitching this early. "Why in the fuck would you help me bust out? Aren't you supposed to try and save me or some shit?"

"Yeah, I save people that actually have a chance….some wander in here with this haunted look. It doesn't matter to them, even if it takes them twenty times; they eventually get what they fucking want. Selfish as it fucking is, it's their life to take and it's yours too. So, you gonna listen or what?"

"Shit yeah I'll listen! How do I get out of this hell hole?" Dean's expression turned very eager, even if he had to listen to this cut-throat bitch.

"First, take a shower, you ape, and actually go to the group meetings and eat with the other residents. The sooner you start acting like a NORMAL human being, the sooner you leave. Sit with the bearded guy and the skinny kid with a rock at breakfast. Trust me, they'll show you the ropes." And with that she took off.

Meg quickly walked to her computer desk and muttered under her breathe about working for wanna-be gods. She then discreetly sent two texts saying "Took the bait."

Well….shit sounds like a plan to me! Go to shower.

For the first time, in what felt like a long time, he felt a rush as he went to prepare for the shower. He went to the other nurse, Missouri, to get his grey tub filled with the soap, towels, comb, a toothbrush and toothpaste.

Missouri looked up at Dean's eager face, "It's about damn time, boy. I thought you were trying to compete with the garbage disposal."

By the time he was out of the shower and in the clean clothes the nurse 'kindly' left on his bed ('please save us from the ruins that once were a shirt and pants.'-Missouri), all the other residents were getting up for breakfast.

For the first time he really scanned the common area since getting there. Including him, there were about ten people plus the staff.

There's the stone boy and bearded guy in the corner of the room.

While the other residents lined up to go to the cafeteria, those two were instead holed up in the corner of the room. As he walked over to their table, he could already tell they were something else.

"No I will not leave for breakfast! I'm trying to save the freaking world here and you want me to waste time eating BAGELS? Please leave me to my work!" the scruffy haired kid hysterically explained to Meg. Meg sent a pleading look to the bearded guy but he just shrugged and said "He's savin' the world 'member?" Meg rolled her eyes, threw her hands up in surrender and went to check out since day staff was coming in.

As Meg stormed from the table, Dean's eyes followed her for a bit before he turned to look at the duo that caused her to lose her cool. He pulled one of the chairs out and slid into it. "You guys really gotta tell me what got you two in here."

The older man leaned in and put his elbows on the table, his hands interlaced together and looked at Dean straight in the eye. "Brotha, it's considered incredibly rude to ask that question without givin' some 'splainin' of your own." His Louisianan accent made it obvious that he wasn't originally from here, something that Dean could relate to. But he looked like a pretty chill dude, so he decided to tell him his shit.

Dean, with a neutral face and tone said, "I killed the bitch that killed my mom and dad. Lost my little brother, and I said fuck it and wanted it to end. And now I'm stuck here." He wasn't feeling anything as he said it, just stating the facts of his life.

The elder guy let out a low whistle. "Brotha that's rough. I'm here 'cause my wife's a crazy bitch. We were fighting, an' it got a lil' loud, neighbors called the cops. And once the cops 'rived, she started screamin' at 'em that I was suicidal." His face was a bit annoyed as he recalled those events. "That's what landed me here. In fact, I should be leavin' within a day or two, cause I'm not mental though I've been able to catch up with my shows." He tilted his head towards the youngest of the group. "Kid here, is savin' the world. He be translating this rock that he found outside a gas station by his house."

The kid interjected angrily, "It's a special tablet of the Lord. This tablet is going to be the thing that will save all of your asses. And all of you are going to be fucking grateful!" After that he went back to writing things on a notebook that he had with him.

"Yeah, he's also thinks that he's going to get into Stanford once he saves the world. SAT's and essays got nothin' on someone savin' the world." The older man continued, ignoring the comment. The kid glares at the older man, but says nothing as he goes back to his writings.

"So….you're translating a rock?" Dean says with a bit of mirth in his tone.

"I'm a fucking prophet of the Lord and it's gonna save all your asses!" The teen snarled angrily at Dean.

"Woo, easy tiger. If you translating that shit saves my ass be my guest I'm not stopping you." Dean waved his hands a bit in front of him, giving the sign of surrender. He was not going to pick a fight with anyone today. He had to be on his best behavior. Once the younger one was pacified, he stuck out his hand to the ruffled 'prophet'. "Dean."

Reluctantly the teenager puts down his pen and shakes hands while muttering "Kevin."

"An' I'm Benny!" The bearded guy said with a smirk.

"Well now that we're one big happy family. What can you tell me about the other orphans in Neverland?" Dean asked the duo about the patients walking back in from breakfast.

"Well there's Becky, the only girl who's…" Benny started to give his rundown of the others, but Kevin interjected very quckly.

"She's a crazy bitch!" Kevin replied with a bit of a fearful tone as he spoke of her. His body even shuddered a bit and he curled into himself.

"Well….pretty much." Benny conceded, he wasn't trying to scare the new guy, but…yeah.

"Like…..crazy bitch, crazy bitch, or ccrrraaazzzyyyy bitch?" Dean was kinda of hoping that they understood that, since he's pretty sure they've met both types and they could tell the different levels of crazy that he's talking about.

"More like she was stalking this famous author next door and now is dangerous around the opposite sex….aka she will rape you if even a chance, hence the reason Jo guards her. Though recently her main target became Jared." Benny explained.

Ah, so she's the second type of crazy. Not good to be around her then.

"Now that guy I just feel sorry for! Jared's actually an actor that's delusional caused by stress. He thinks his wife's a demon and was tryin' to get 'im to drink her blood at a wine tasting party. But now needs protection from Becky who had switched her obsession to him, so all in all that guy's life sucks."

"Which one is he?" Dean asked, eager to know who he might have to avoid to get away from the crazy one. Or to point her in the right direction.

"The handsome one with the hair." Benny pointed to one of the guy who was reading the newspaper on the other side of the room away from everyone. He was very tall, had very shaggy hair, and looked to be in his early thirties. From where Dean was sitting, he thought he might be a bit familiar to him, but he just doesn't know from where.

"That guy is a famous actor? I just wanted to get clippers and cut his mane! If my brother ever grew out his hair I'd cut it in his sleep." Dean said very confident.

"Yeah well that's them two, then there's Balthazar and Garth. Both are here for addictions. Garth's still in lala land after using legal marijuana and Balthazar….well he's kinda got any addiction you can think of so watch out for him too." Benny pointed to a short young man that looked kinda dopey and like the kid from "The New Guy." He was sitting on a table next to a blond guy that was eyeing him strangely. The blond was the other one that Benny pointed to and Dean was starting to fear for the little guy. Balthazar looked like a big predator to Dean, waiting for an unsuspecting prey.

"Okay is there anyone I shouldn't be scared of?" Dean asked with a hopeful tone in his voice. He was wondering if there really was any merit in leaving his room. So far, the people that Benny was pointing were making feel Dean in more danger than when he was still working as a bounty hunter.

"Well there's Adam but there's actually nothing wrong with him, he got thrown in this hell hole by his dick of a brother." Benny pointed to a pretty young kid that was eating his food with a look of resign.

He then pointed to was probably the oldest of the people in the hospital. The guy was drumming his fingers on the table with a look of impatience. "Zachariah is just a stressed out asshole who went bankrupt….and then there's Jimmy." The last one he pointed to was a guy in his late twenties man with unkept hair looking outside at a small garden.

Kevin and Benny share a look before shrugging. "Him we actually don't know anything about and he's been here before anyone else here." That got Dean intrigued but before he could drill them any further, a whistle cut him off.

"Okay it's time for group therapy with Chuck!" The young blonde nurse, Jo, said while she was ushering patients to the room.

"Comin brotha?" Benny asked Dean.

"Yeah I'm coming."

Dean dragged his feet going in because even if he knew he had to go through this shit, it didn't mean he had to shit confetti about it.

Once in the room, he quickly sat between Benny and Kevin, there was a seat opened next to the blonde British guy but he didn't trust that guy's shifty eyes.

After everyone sat down, the so called counselor came in.

To be fair he looked like an okay guy, if a bit stressed out looking but nevertheless it looked like he might give a fuck.

"Alright, time to start this session. Looks like we got a new member here today! Dean would you like to give a small intro to everyone here?"

Everyone turned and stared. Some sizing him up and others scaring the shit outta him by the looks (British turd and Crazy Bitch), but either way he literally said the first thing that came to mind.

"Name's Dean, and uh I was trying to imitate snow white and wait for my prince charming." Dean said with a deadpanned expression and light shrug.

The room was dead silent other than the chocked laugh that came from that Jimmy guy.

"Well….would anyone else like to share?" Chuck with a sigh of despair could already tell it was one of those days.

After the session was over and everyone was scattering out, Dean couldn't help but catch up to the Jimmy guy and joked, "Don't think I'm handsome enough for a prince charming?"

His smiled died a bit however when Jimmy didn't smile back and awkwardly waited for Jimmy to say something.

Jimmy with a defeated tone, just gave him a side long look before saying, "It was my roommate that laughed."


End file.
